callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Race
Race is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is based on the singleplayer mission Cliffhanger and the objective is to race to the finish while dodging dangerous obstacles. Gameplay Based on the snowmobile chase that takes place at the end of Cliffhanger, the objective of the mission is to get to the finish while dodging obstacles. The player begins the mission on top of a mountain, and he has to speed up and dodge or kill Ultranationalists on snowmobiles, dodge trees, and try not to slip over the hills. The Ultranationalists can be taken out by the player's G18 easily, and they will chase the player all through the mission, until the jump at the end. Tips * Try not shooting as many of the Ultranationalists as you can, as the more you shoot, the less time you have to complete the race, and they help to show you the way down. * At the beginning of the level, after a medium-sized rock, a path opens up on the right side of the slope, in which you can take a jump down over 2 approaching enemy snowmobiles. Then you take a very large jump down to the end of the first area, and effectively reduce your time to about 20 seconds instead of approximately 35 seconds, when you hit the split. * To cut down time, try and reduce how much you turn. * Don't bother to waste ammo on the foot soldiers after the split. You can run them over with no loss of speed at all, however watch out for abandoned snowmobiles right after them. * Be careful landing the final jump, as you can crash into debris on either side of the landing area. Trivia * This is the only mission besides The Pit that has no difficulty selection option. Like The Pit, the number of stars awarded is based purely on completion speed. Unlike The Pit, however, It is possible for both players in Co-op to get a different number of stars from the same run, as the clock stops for a player when they reach the finish line. * It is possible to see the Ultranationalists in the giant speedy hill in the end. They can make the final jump with you, and dead after they get to the finish line. * At the place where the path splits into two directions, while most people say the left path is faster, it isn't. There is actually a clear path right through the brush and trees in the center. However, it may take a few attempts to find the opening. *At the end you can hear your character get sniped and if there are two players you can see the player who won die. It could be a trap because other gun fire from that place can be seen or heard. *It appears that the Ultranationalists are not very good at driving snow mobiles as more often than not they will collide into one another or run into trees or rocks and crash. Sometimes when two or more Ultranationalists are driving side by side they will bump into one another and flip and crash which can lead to hilarious and spectacular crashes. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels Category:Race